Heroes vs The Masters of Evil
This is the final fight between the heroes vs the Masters of Evil goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (The heroes landed on the ground) Tino Tonitini: We did it! We defeated the villains. We won! (Suddenly the ground shoke) Carver Descartes: Oh, come on! Now what? Can we just have a happy ending already? Tish Katsufrakis: Look! (The heroes look up and they see Bowser grew huge as Giga Bowser) Giga Bowser: Gotcha! The fortress reactor was just a decoy! A true winner always keeps his trump cards hidden until the end. Vegeta: Tino, what's going on?! There aren't less enemys. There's MORE!! Carver Descartes: What?! Trunks: How can there be so many?! Piccolo: There must be more deceased villains coming back! More of them coming out of the portal. (Tino, Carver, Lor and Tish gasp in horror) Tino Tonitini: What have you done?! Mistress 9: We use the portal to have a lot of powers to revive more villains! Tish Katsufrakis: What? But that red gem we saw that was keeping the portal open. It's a fake? Bowser Jr: A good deduction, Tish. You see we used the phantom ruby to create the replica of the red gem. Now you fools will never shut the portal down and save the world! (All Masters of Evil members laughs evilly) Tino Tonitini: Your plan will fail like all of your plans do: with you sitting in a pile of busted evil plans wonder how you guys failed so badly. Let's get 'em guys. (The heroes runs to fight the Masters of Evil) (The final fight begins) Claire Dearing: They're overclocking the portal! That's insane! Izzy Izumi: No regular tool can shut it down. You guys are our last chance! Serena: You can do it guys. You guys will always be our shining hope! Skips: Come on! We've got more revived villains to battle! (Yells while charging towards the battle) Tino Tonitini: '''(In Otis’ voice) Ready. On three, two, one, CHAARRGGGE!!! - - '''Tino Tonitini: Eat this! (Fires his Keyblade on Giga Bowser) Mistress 9: You little pests! Princess Celestia: Go on, Tino! I know you can do this! Ash Ketchum: Our fate is in our hands! Pikachu: Pikachu! - - Lor McQuarrie: Take that, Bowser! (Giga Bowser gets up and roars in anger) Knuckles: End this guys. Defeat them! Amy Rose: Go for it you guys. Tino Tonitini: Everybody stand tough. Lor, Carver & Tish: Right! Giga Bowser: Prepare to be destroyed, fools! (Giga Bowser delivers a punch, but the heroes dodges it quickly) - - Mistress 9: Now you fools will both perish together! (Before the villains can finish them off, suddenly two beams appears stopping them) Bowser Jr.: What? (Goku and Vegeta shows up) Giga Bowser: You two! Goku: Need some help here? Tino Tonitini: You know it. - - Tino Tonitini: Goku, now! Goku: KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (Goku launches his beam on Mistress 9) Mistress 9: NO!! - - - Tino Tonitini: There's nothing all of us can achieve together! Victory is ours for the taking! Fire! Goku: KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Vegeta: GALICK GUN!!!!!!! Goku: HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (Goku and Vegeta both fires Galick Kamehameha together on Giga Bowser while he roars in defeat) Tino, Lor, Carver & Tish: (Hi-five their hands) Score! (Bowser defeated he retreats back into his normal form as the heroes cornered him) Vegeta: It's over now. Lor McQuarrie: '''Your not going anywhere. '''Bowser: This is not over yet! (Teleports to escape) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes